


Walked In

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Embarrassment, Gou All Out!!, Gou is silly, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Top Nanase Haruka, minor smut, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: After Haruka and Rin had a been through the night, Rin wants another go in the morning. But when they were getting at it, someone comes in and we see Gou's colors. Rated T, RinHaru.





	

"Come closer..."

Haruka moaned, tired and hungry in the early hours of the morning. Rin's lips, plumped from their intense kisses last night, kissed Haruka's shoulders, collarbone, neck and eventually his lips with the occasional tongue swiping all the bruising Rin's sharp teeth had caused. Haruka's eyes gradually opened but the light blinded him from the window which was still open, letting cool air in and making everything chilly. The last thing he wanted now was sex.

"Mmm, it's too early," Haruka said, pulling the sheets closer and covered his body and head. He heard Rin complaining in a muffled tone, probably holding his pillow when Haruka moved to the side.

"Just a quickie before you go?" Rin asked, his tone persuasive. His hand sneakily trailed from his boyfriend's chest downward to his penis and gave soft, slow thrusting motions, making Haruka's penis grow semi-hard.

Haruka would be annoyed by Rin's persistence in sex, but the man was irritable and demanding in the mornings. He could leave but it might lead to another argument; the last few days without him were unbearable after their fight and Haruka, all anger subsided, came over to his boyfriend's house and took him down in at least three parts of the house until they finally reached his bedroom.

Haruka sighed, "Fine, but I'm topping."

"Fine by me!" With that established, Haruka pounced over Rin, taking dominance and he began attacking his neck with sharp but sweet love bites.

Rin moaned in delight, Haruka snipped and bit each patch of skin his teeth touched and his tongue, wet with saliva, licked hot, soothing swipes, relieving the stinging sensations. He did this because every time Rin bit him, his neck stung painfully in the morning. So Haruka made it a point for him to fix it. After becoming bored from his neck, Haruka took his index finger to Rin's nipple, circling repeated until it puckered up into a bud. Haruka leaned down and kissed the bud, earning a tiny moan escaping Rin's parted lips.

As Haruka sucked and bit his lover's sensitive nipple, he felt Rin's hands snaking from his back to his hips where he cunningly took handfuls of Haruka's ass and parted them. Haruka stifled a gasp by biting his nipple harder and his ears heard a gaping yelp of pain. Out of embarrassment, Haruka licked the bitten nipple apologetically but knew Rin needed controlling if he was going to top again.

"Shit, don't take so long..." Rin breathed tiredly, staring into Haruka's eyes with need.

Haruka nodded, relentless with the same kind of desire Rin quenched for. Though he would like to have had this morning sex slowly, he was feeling puckish and exhausted from all the action last night. Rin took his arms around Haruka's neck and pulled himself up for closer contact, Haruka pushed the blanket off him and the sight of their bare bodies and erection was only seen...

"Holy...shit."

They stopped, cold sweat invaded the warmth feeling in their bodies and their eyes parted and witnessed Kou, visibly shocked by the shameful display Haruka had Rin in...

Rin released Haruka to pull the blanket between them. "Kou, what are you doing in my room?" He demanded furiously.

"Uh...I wanted to tell you breakfast was ready-"

"Can't you knock?" Rin shouted at her.

Then, Kou grinned mischievously, "-but I can see I'm...interrupting something? You two continue, I'll be outside if you need me."

Kou closed the door, her footsteps faded away and the two awkwardly shared glances.

"So...now what?"

Rin, flushed and embarrassed of the situation, muttered, "We could...um, carry on?"

"After what just happened? I lost my dignity and my boner, to your sister!"

"Okay, maybe we don't have to do that. It's my fault anyway for not locking the door..."

Then, an unsettling thought came when Haruka shifted to the edge of the bed to find his clothes...which were neatly folded despite remembering discarding their clothing outside...

"Hey, Kou wasn't-?"

Haruka was interrupted again when they heard a knock on the door and Kou's head popped out afterwards with a grin on her face.

"Oh, before I go, do you want some breakfast, too, Haru?"

"What the hell's your problem?" Rin shouted angrily.

"I knocked this time!" Kou snapped back.

"I didn't say it's okay to do it though, Kou!"

"I, uh, I have to go later so I can't really..." Haruka said, not liking the furious tension going on between them right now. It would be best for him to leave and come back when Rin's mood was better and Kou wasn't around, and to make sure to lock the door next time.

"I bought mackerel if you want some as a side?"

Haruka paused, "On second thought, I might stay for a little longer..."

Of course he'll stay just for fucking mackerel... Rin mused, irritated his smile curled when he heard Haruka's hesitation a second ago.

"Awesome! You two have fun, I'll heat up your breakfast and prepare some mackerel to go with it. Also, can I say 'welcome to the family, Haruka' since you two already skipped the wedding and into the honey-"

"OUT!"

Kou closed the door quickly and bolted down the stairs, leaving the embarrassed pair in bed.

Although he should have had waited for Rin to calm down, he asked, "Was Kou here since last night?"

Rin was busy searching for his discarded pillows to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Our clothes are here, neatly folded and I think she knew I was here because she has mackerel...unless you like mackerel, too, you wouldn't have it on stock."

Rin looked up at Haruka, eyes bulging in shock. He took the nearest pillow and smashed it into his face, grumbling with embarrassment.


End file.
